The Art of Experiences
by AquaAgain
Summary: Ten years later, Danny is King of the Ghost Zone, Tucker is running for Senate and Sam has graduated from med school. Danny and Sam are engaged and about to marry when they suddenly decide to call off their wedding much to everyone's surprise. The trio must now learn how to really live as adults with all the responsibilities that entails. Even if it means everything must change.
1. Chapter 1: Endings & Beginnings

**AN: Soooo wow, I used to write on here long long ago as Aqua91 and am so happy that this community is still around. I have since deleted all of those stories and I don't even remember that log in information. But this show, I've been watching it again and can remember why I loved it so much. It inspired me and I guess all these years later it continues to do so. This story has been in my head for a long time now and I decided to write it down and share it with you. I appreciate your feedback since its been a while since I've written. Thank you all. -Natasha**

* * *

Chapter 1: Endings & Beginnings

She had flown from another world just to attend what was being called the "biggest event in the history of the world" after it being saved of course. It better be worth it because she hated dressing up for special occasions but she loved them. Not that it meant she would be wearing high heels, a girl could wear Chuck Taylor's with a sun dress to a wedding right? Sam herself had insisted they were a classic.

Ten years ago Dani decided that a regular human life wasn't for her and since then she has been exploring all the realms and places she could. At first she would then gather information so Danny could continue working on a map of the Ghost Zone later she would present it to Danny to help him rule as king. He never liked that tittle but took on the responsibility that was given to him because he felt it would be the right thing to do. His life didn't turn out to be very normally human either but at least he had his family, Tucker and Sam.

After the Disasteroid, the Fentons sat down with their son and his friends and asked them to tell the story from start to finish. The tears flowed on their faces when they realized they had been hunting their soon but eventually they forgave themselves. The Fentons decided to start an academy to train future ghost hunters and even started a paranormal studies program at the university. Jack finally found a way to blather on about ghosts for a living, while Maddie trained the academy in basic combat.

To no ones surprise, Jazz graduated as valedictorian of her class and went away to Northwestern University because it was far away enough from being home but close enough to be home. She earned her degree and now does research for Fenton Works.

Tucker completed his term as mayor of Amity Park and also headed to Northwestern stating that the fact that Jazz was there had nothing to do with his decision. He became one of the most beloved mayors of Amity Park by implementing policies that really helped out every resident, such as the mandatory ghost shield law. He occasionally helps out the government by hacking their systems randomly so they beef up security but is set that helping the public is what he does best.

Sam also graduated as valedictorian her senior year but let Tucker make the speech since he was better at doing that type of stuff anyway. She went away to the University of Michigan and was able to finish off med school at the age of twenty-four one of the youngest to ever do so but it was mostly from the years of having to patch Danny up. It was hard to be away from her family, friends, and Danny but if she had not gone away the paparazzi wouldn't have let her finish her degree in peace.

That was an issue for all of them. They would sometimes be followed by journalists and photographers doing the most mundane things. Most of them were used to it except for Sam who always had a distaste for people being around her constantly.

Then there was Danny. His life changed the most after his identity was revealed in the North Pole. For a while he thought about asking Clockwork to take it all back but then he realized that it was easier helping people if they knew he was on their side. He graduated from high school with not very exceptional grades and a lot of help from Sam and Tucker. But he always knew he wouldn't be like them, he wasn't going to go away to college and he wasn't going to have any other career. This was it, he was Danny Phantom and that brought forth so many responsibilities he didn't feel ready for.

When he was about to turn eighteen, Clockwork approached him with the news. Danny was king and had been for the past four years albeit not officially, but turmoil was beginning and it was up to him to set balance to the ghost zone. After many nights of crying with Sam, Tucker and his family Danny knew what he had to do. Not long after his graduation he was crowned King of the Ghost Zone.

But today he got to be human. Today was his wedding day and after ten years, Sam Manson finally accepted to marry Danny Fenton. Today everything was going to be the way its always supposed to have been, and that's why Dani was flying full speed in a sun dress trying to make it to the venue in time.

She made it right in time, everyone was gathered, everything was in place. The venue was decorated for their interfaith wedding so that Sam's parents would be happy. Dani could tell Mrs. Manson had a lot to do with the planning just from all the intricate little details. She had been happy to help since she knew her daughter would only be getting married once. Mr. Manson had no issue paying for most of the town to attend the "biggest event in the history of the world". So the guests waited, and waited, and waited until finally Valerie Grey stood up in front of all of those guests and announced there would be no wedding this evening.


	2. Chapter 2: Over & Under

**AN: Thank you for your feedback it is greatly appreciated. Again the characters are in their 20's so this story deals with more adult themes. Please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Over & Under

At some point between the time they kicked Skulker's ass and stuffed a dragon in the thermos, Sam and Valerie became friends. Not just friends but best friends, guess that happens when the one person Sam considered a threat to her relationship turns out to be pretty fucking cool. They went from barely being able to be in the room together to ditching the boys to go out for shakes that eventually turned into drinks. It was because of that friendship that Sam Manson asked for the biggest favor of her life and it was because of that friendship that Valerie stood at the podium. After making her announcement she looked to Tucker who was more shocked than anyone else and then got up to go to another room signaling for her to follow.

Of course when Tucker moved Dash Baxter was always just a few steps away. After the Disasteroid he pledged absolute loyalty to the trio. They initially thought he was joking but he proved to them that his intentions were pure. Stating that he appreciated so much what they did for the world and apologized for what he had done before. Dash had been forgiven by them ten fold as many times he had also saved their skin and now worked as Tucker's body guard.

Tucker went into a small dressing room dragging Valerie along with him. He sat and ran his hands through his hair not being able to find the words.

Valerie turned towards Dash who was standing beside Tuck, "Hey could we get a minute?"

Dash hesitated but knew that Tucker would be safe there and left to guard the door. He saw a distraught Jazz Fenton and pointed to the door.

Jazz walked in and saw Valerie and Tucker just sitting there not knowing exactly what to do.

"What the hell was that?" Jazz yelled towards Valerie.

"Sam sent me a text. A TEXT. And so I just did what she asked. I have no idea where they are or how or why or anything." Valerie said, "Were they having issues? I didn't realize."

"No way no. Sam and Danny never have actual issues. I mean sure they fight but every couple fights but to just call off the wedding and not even tell ME about it. I'm their best friend." Tucker paced around the room until he finally found himself in Jazz's arms.

He had fallen for her hard and she knew it but there was no way she was ever going to date her little brother's best friend. Even if he was handsome, smart, and ambitious she didn't want to drive him away from their lives if their relationship didn't work out. They weren't Sam and Danny, they didn't like each other immediately, there was just to much to lose. Tucker was the glue that held them all together so it broke her heart to see him so upset.

Dani walked down the hall and saw Dash guarding the door. She was sure this meant that team Phantom was in there trying to figure out what was happening. She didn't even bother speaking to Dash and just phased right through the door since he knew her. "So where are they? What happened? The Fentons and the Mansons are so confused. Mostly everybody left though except the Spanish girl, something about damage control? I don't know. So do we know anything?" by their faces Dani knew they didn't so she did the one thing she could to help and closed her eyes hoping she would be able to track Danny down by using the same power that gave her a ghost sense.

* * *

Danny and Sam laid in bed still wearing their wedding attire. They had not moved since their earlier conversation. Danny suddenly jolted up from bed and walked towards their bedroom door to activate their ghost shield. Sam gave him a puzzled look to which he responded "Dani is trying to look for me. I don't feel much like talking to anyone." He went right back to his previous spot and felt Sam's arms wrap around him.

This was it and they couldn't move. They were over and they couldn't believe it. So they just lay in bed in their home where they shared so many wonderful experiences. But it was done and they didn't know what to do next.

"I don't know what to do after a break up. We should have done this before so that we could have the experience." Sam whispered tears still rolling down her face. Danny knew she was trying to be her usual sarcastic self but he just couldn't bring himself to laugh this time.

He took her hand and kissed it and then turned around to look into her amethyst eyes. Danny couldn't help but to notice how beautiful she looked, he would have cried when he saw her walking down the aisle towards him. He was crying now just thinking about it. Sam wiped his tears away with her hand and he caught it and kissed it again. It was so unfair that they loved each other that much and could no longer be together. So Danny decided that they could be together until they could decide what to do next. He kissed her arms and then brought his lips down to hers. They were swollen from all the crying earlier that day.

"I'm sorry that I can't give you everything you deserve." he said between kisses, "But you know that I love you more than anything. I love you doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about you."'

Sam continued to cry, "I love you more than everything. I always have. I probably always will and I hate that." She felt his kisses, his familiar kisses. He knew her and she knew him and they fit perfectly together. But that love wasn't enough for her to forgiven him, lose one of her dreams, and become someone she just wasn't.

As she said that he felt his heart breaking even further, though he didn't think that was possible. He was causing her paid and he couldn't make her feel better. Not without changing everything he believed in, not without bringing in more danger to their lives and to the world. So he continued to kiss her everywhere he could. Her shoulders, her neck, her lips. If this would be the last time he wanted to remember every detail about her.

Sam hesitated to respond at first but then thought like him, if they couldn't be together for the rest of their lives then at least they would be together for this moment.

The next morning Danny woke up and noticed that Sam was packing up her belongings. "Why are you packing up? I think I'm the one that should leave."

"I don't want to live here anymore. To many memories, I rather find my own place." she said as she put more of her belongings in a box.

Danny then took a box and started packing up as well. "I think I'll be doing the same. You're right. It would be weird staying here. I'll help you cover the rest of the lease."

"You don't need to." Sam said and suddenly he held her close again.

"I want to. We're both hurting Sam, let me help you with that at least." She broke off contact and went to look for tape.

"Don't you have meetings to attend?" She said.

"No I had given myself the day off. Since you know..." Danny said before stopping himself. He didn't want to talk about the wedding. He didn't want to think about anything or feel anything.

Sam knew that was going through a hard time but they made the right decision. They didn't want the same things anymore, they weren't the same people, maybe it was never really meant to be. What is a happy ending anyway? She walked towards the night stand and took a look at her phone for the first time in a day. Twenty one missed calls from Tucker, Valerie, Jazz and her family. There was even one from Dani who shunned technology and instead communicated telepathically. And the texts, so many texts.

 _"Why?"_

 _"What did you do?"_

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"Are you insane?"_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Where are you?"_

They had known that staying home would be where they would be the safest because no one would assume that they would be together after calling off their wedding.

* * *

Jazz threw her phone across Tucker's living room for perhaps the tenth time that day. She had grown worried and frustrated about her brother and Sam. "It was just a text? What if they were kidnapped by a ghost and this is all just a set up?"

Tucker sighed, "Their phones are encrypted only they can access them. If any ecto signature other than Danny's had been detected the alarm would have gone off."

Val looked at the two of them wondering how much longer it would be until they got together. She had a thing for Tucker but he no longer knew she existed that way. It was truly the story of her life.

Dash chimed in, "Maybe they're home."

Everyone immediately turned to look at him. "You checked there right?" Jazz asked.

"No. I didn't even think. Of course, they're totally home!" Valerie said grabbing her stuff and heading towards the door but Tucker stopped her.

"If its okay with you guys I'd like to go see them alone." Tucker said.

Just as he said that Paulina walked into the Foley household catching her breath, "Ay Dios Mio! The press is being ridiculous, I could barely get in here without having to shove a few people out of the way. What is going on? They're not going to leave until we say something." Paulina had grown close to Tucker in the past few years as she used her many talents and became a great publicist. Although Danny and Sam were hesitant to let her back into their lives they did admit that she was great at her job and even helped them avoid a few scandals.

"Can't you just tell them no comment?" Valerie said annoyed. She had still not grown to trust her former nemesis for banning her from her friends in high school.

"No Valeria, we have to say something. Its been over twenty four hours, they're going to start saying shenanigans soon." Paulina said.

"#loveisdead was trending on twitter yesterday." Dani said appearing out of no where.

"I thought you hated technology?" Jazz said rolling her eyes, of all the times that Dani could become more of normal early twenty something she choose now.

"Do not say those words in my house, my babies are downstairs!" Tucked said shielding his PDA.

Dash stood up, "Tuck, I know you want to go alone but I can't let you. I have to protect you especially now and because of your campaign."

Tucker sighed and grabbed his keys, "let's go."

"You're going to get mauled if you go out there." Paulina said, "Maybe little Inviso-Betty here can give you a ride."

Dani growled at the name and mouthed "I hate you" to Paulina causing Valerie and Jazz to crack up. She then lifted Tucker and Dash flew off as they held on to her for dear life.

* * *

Dani dropped attempted to land on Danny's roof when she suddenly felt a shock go through her entire body. Somehow she didn't lost grip of her passengers but made a mental note to herself to curse Danny out for putting up the ghost shield on her.

"This is as far as I can go. Remind me to punch Danny later for turning that thing on." She said still fixing her hair from the shocked.

"Thanks for everything." Tucker said then turning to Dash, "I need to go in alone." Dash nodded clearly understanding.

Dani turned to Dash as he waited, "Do you just do what he says?"

Dash smiled, "Most of the time. I just try to do what I think is best."

"Did you think stuffing him in lockers was the best?" Dani asked laughing.

Dash scowled, "Don't remind me."

* * *

Tucker walked up their front steps and knocked on the door. To his surprise Sam answered almost immediately and dragged him into the home. She then hugged him for a long while and he hugged her back knowing that she must be extremely vulnerable right now. She looked like she had been crying and then Tucker took a look around and saw that a lot of the apartment was already packed up.

"Hey." Sam said quietly.

Tucker went directly to the couch moving some of the boxes that were there, "Where's Danny?" he asked concerned.

"He's gone. I needed some time alone." She said sitting beside him.

For the first time ever Tucker saw how small Sam was. She was 5'5 and thin but compared to his 6 feet and the state she was in she looked like a tiny doll. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. She held onto him as hard as she possibly could. Tucker always knew exactly what she needed and that's why he was her family. She suddenly noticed she started sobbing into his shirt and he just held her close.

After what seemed like an eternity he brought Sam back up and held her by the face, "What happened? Please tell me how I can help you."

She felt the guilt in her heart, but she knew she had to tell him the truth after hiding it for so long, "It's a long story and you're going to get really mad."

Tucker sighed, "Well I'm already mad because you guys were keeping secrets and because you called off your wedding and didn't even bother to tell me."

"You wouldn't have called it off. It had to be Valerie, she's the only one that gets when I'm being serious." She said standing up from the couch.

Tucker stood up and followed, "I'm going to pretend that didn't hurt. What happened?"

"Danny and I found out we don't want the same things in life." Sam said.

"Could you be anymore vague? I'm not the press Sam. Its me Tuck. I've known you both since pre-k, we've been through everything together. So exactly what happened?" He asked again sternly.

Sam lay on the floor and began speaking, "While I was away at school..." she stopped mid-sentence. Tucker gave her a look.

"I haven't told a soul. Not my grandma, my parents, Valerie, NO ONE. So please..." She said tears filling her eyes.

"You seriously think I'm going to tell?" He asked.

"Its not that. Its just really painful. So painful...while I was away at school. I got pregnant." Sam whispered. Tucker was in shock, so many things racing through his head.

"We got pregnant, Danny and I." She said correcting herself thinking it sounded like she had cheated, "We were really shocked but after a while we got excited. I mean we were engaged, I was almost done with school, and it would have been okay." She said. Tucker was still trying to recover and then realized...

"Anyway, obviously we didn't make it very far into the pregnancy. It happens you know and we grieved and eventually we were okay. It was so painful so we just decided not to tell anyone and kind of keep it to ourselves." Sam said.

"I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry you guys went through that all alone. I know how much it means to you to have a family. But maybe it just wasn't the time, it shouldn't be a reason to end everything so suddenly." He said smiling softly.

"Tuck that was months ago. So we were talking about the other day and he suddenly tells me that after it happened he felt...relieved. I mean relieved? Really? He said that it wouldn't be fair to us to pass down his responsibilities to a child and that he rather just not."

Tucker was once again shocked. She was talking about Danny but it just couldn't be true. Sam had always been vocal about her desire to have children and Danny always felt the same. So what changed?

She could tell he didn't know what to say so she continued, "So there I am getting ready. Putting on this dress, doing my hair about to marry my soulmate and I look in the mirror and notice I'm crying. And its not tears of joy, I'm actually crying at the thought that I'm entering a life that I never saw myself in and it just went from there. So I call him and we talk and we realize that its just not going to work. We changed and we want different things." Sam said.

"I just can't believe it. You're saying these things and I just don't see it. So you're just ending ten years of your life like that?" He asked laying on the floor with her.

"I can't be with someone who felt relieved about the worst moment in my life." Sam said. Tucker had nothing else to say so he took her hand and kissed it. Hoping that she knew he was with her.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost & Found

A/N: I'm in grad school, life happens. My bad. I will try and keep up with the updates.

* * *

Danny flew around looking for a place to go. He knew that Tucker would be with Sam now, Dash would be with Tucker, and Valerie was her best friend. So there went his entire friend circle, but he thought it was better that way. Sam deserved to have a nice normal life. As his flew, his mind wandered about the future and he became distracted failing to see the ghost ray headed his way. The heat of the ray made his entire back ache and he fell a few feet from the shock. Danny turned around enraged ready to fight back when he saw who his attacker was.

"Really? You put up the ghost shield on me?" Danni said.

Danny landed on the ground and powered down opening his arms out for a hug but instead receiving another ray to the chest and falling to the ground.

"I'm not done being mad Daniel." She said with an emphasis on his name that reminded them both of Vlad Masters. The thought made Danni shiver and she lend a hand to Danny.

"It's so nice to see you." Danny said smoothing out his shirt.

"What the hell happened?" She asked.

"Why don't we go home? I know you're all going to ask, and I really rather just explain this once." Danny said walking away from her.

"We're walking?" She asked following.

"Sometimes its nice to do things the human way." Danny said shrugging as he continued to walk.

* * *

Sam woke up in bed feeling the warm body next to her and smiled until suddenly it hit her that it was just Tucker. Tucker called and said he would be with Sam and let Dash go home for the night. They had fallen asleep yesterday talking about the past decade of their lives. She began to look at her childhood friend. He was a man now. Gorgeous, ambitious, and so intelligent sometimes she still couldn't believe it. Tucker barely opened his eyes and smiled.

"Admiring me from afar again? I told you Sam it's not going to happen." He said playfully. Sam elbowed and stuck out her tongue.

"Not gonna lie, sometimes I kind of wish I'd fallen in love with you instead. Life would be so much easier right?" She said.

"We'd kill each other. Plus life decided to curse us and have us fall for Fentons." Tucker sighed.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Life is so unfair and Fentons make no sense."

"Amen sister." Tucker said finally getting up from bed. He managed to drag Sam down to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Please tell me there is meat in this house." He said going towards the fridge.

"If there is, its Danny's so feel free." She sighed sitting down on her table. The house was nearly empty and didn't look at all like the place where she began making a home. Tucker opened the fridge and realized it was nearly empty. He figured they had been preparing to go away for their honeymoon so he didn't comment on it. In the corner of his eye he saw an unopened bottle of very expensive looking vodka and grabbed it. Tucker set out two glasses and began to pour away.

Sam gave him a disapproving look to which he responded, "What? Its a vegetable."

* * *

Danny entered his home and right away his mom and dad went out to hug him. He could barely breathe from all of the love and affection he was being showered with.

Danny laughed nervously and said, "guys you're kind of squeezing me to death."

"Daniel Fenton. We have been worried sick about you. Not a phone call or anything? What on Earth happened? How's Sam?" Maddie said now a little angry.

"Danny boy, why didn't you come home right away?" Jack said squeezing his son's shoulder for reassurance.

"Where's Jazz?" Danny asked looking around with his hand behind his neck. From that gesture alone they family knew something big happened. Jazz immediately rushed down the stairs and pulled her brother into a hug and then immediately punches him in the shoulder.

"Not even a phone call Danny? I thought you were dead!" Jazz yelled.

Danni just started snickering from behind, "This has been a precious family reunion, but can we get to the point?"

"And you young lady! You haven't phoned in weeks!" Maddie said putting her hands to her hips.

"Your highness here had me go to an outer dimension. I had no cell service!" Danni said. Though the Fentons were not technically her parents, she always knew she could count on them to worry about her. She and the rest of the family headed to the living room and sat awaiting an explanation.

"Sam and I had a really long talk about where our relationship was going and we decided we were headed in different directions and we would be better off as friends" Danny said.

The Fentons were all stunned that after a long night it had come to that. Danni interrupted, "That's cute for the press. Mind telling your family what actually happened?"

"That's what happened honest. No one cheated on anyone, no one has ill feelings. Its just done with. We want different things out of life, 24 is really a young age anyway. There's still so much growing up to do and that's what we've decided." Danny said. He felt bad hiding such a big secret from his family but found it pointless to have his family mourn over something that didn't happen.

* * *

Sam sat on her couch obviously very drunk and awaited further instruction. Tucker felt super bad for having to leave her but he forgot he had to go handle press for his senate campaign and somehow sober up as well. Vodka for breakfast was a mistake. He heard the doorbell ring and somehow got up to get it and saw that it was Dash.

"Oh thank goodness you're here. We need to go." Tucker said slurring.

Sam just started giggling to herself, "The press is still out there? I'm gonna go tell em to get some lives." She attempted to stand up but was still on the couch.

"Can you please take her to Val's? And avoid being seen? And maybe get her to not make a scandal?" Tucker said gathering his belongings.

Dash looked over at Sam who was trying to tie her laces and nodded. Tucker put on a pair of dark shades and faced the press outside.

"Is it true you've been having an affair with Sam Manson?" One reporter asked.

"Is it true you've been having an affair with Danny Fenton?" asked another. Tucker just laughed and rolled his eyes as his driver pulled up along him.

Inside Dash was trying to figure out how to get Sam out of the house looking semi like a normal person. Well at least as normal as Sam Manson could ever get.

Sam finally finished tying her shoe and stood up from the couch noticing Dash there.

"Were we going for a run or something? I don't remember making plans with you. I'll give you a head start though Dash or should I say Dawdle." she slurred making herself laugh and falling back down.

"You've been with Fenton too long, that was fucking awful." He smiled but she instead started to cry.

"That's right shit. Sorry." Dash said helping her back up.

* * *

Tucker figured he did a good job with the press conference about his platform as a senator. He successfully avoided many awkward questions about team Phantom and focused on the issues. At least he thought so but it could also be the liquid arrogance he had for breakfast that morning.

He had his driver pull over the house on the corner with the giant neon Fenton works sign. Those Fentons sure did like attention. Tucker ran inside avoiding the cameras and questions yet again.

He noticed Jazz curled up with a book and he took a deep breath. It was unfair how much he loved her. She looked up from her book and smiled at him. "He's upstairs." She said.

Tucker sat down next to her and took off his hat, "I've had a long damn day. I don't need to see him just yet."

"I assume Sam told you the whole story and not some half assed 'we're different people now' sort of shenanigan." Jazz said finally putting her book down.

"Actually that's exactly the shit she told me, I was going to try to get the rest from him." Tucker said. He felt bad for lying but no way would he spill his best friend's secret, not even to the woman he loved.

Jazz rolled her eyes, "I'm sure it'll come out eventually. Everything does."

"I always thought they were perfect for each other. Even when we were kids." Tucker said.

"Everyone did. They have a connection unlike no other. Like everything in the universe that has ever happened, happened so that they could find each other. But they're also both so damn stubborn. I wish I could help them fix it." Jazz said.

"No way would Danny ever go to you for therapy." Tucker chuckled.

"No, but he should go to someone. Maybe lately its just seems like to much. He never talks about all the things he does in the ghost zone. I feel like we barely ever really talk." Jazz said worried. Tucker smiled and looked at her.

"He's my baby brother, I'm always worried about him." She said anticipating that he would think she's overreacting.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and eventually Tucker spoke, "I love you. I know you don't care and that you want nothing to do with me but I figured I would tell you anyway."

Jazz smiled sadly, leaned her head on Tucker's lap, and continued to read her book.

If that was all he was going to get for now he was going to take it. The curse of loving a Fenton.

* * *

Dash pretty much carried Sam to Valerie's house with her sun hat and cloak and a giant pair of sunglasses. He was glad she was weird enough to own wardrobe this strange. Dash knocked on Valerie's front door, she looked incredibly annoyed and then relieved.

"Thank God more humans! Come in!" She said dragging them in. Dash gently put a sleeping Sam on the couch.

Paulina had taken over the living room with dozens of papers flooding the place. She was on her bluetooth arguing with someone about some of the photographers and finally hung up.

"Tucker went to a press conference? He asked me to bring Sam here, she's a little drunk." Dash said.

Valerie laughed, "a little? That's an understatement."

Paulina jumped and clapped, "Ohhh I LOVE drunk Sam! She's like the cool version of Christmas Sam!"

"Well she isn't cheery or anything. I mentioned Fenton and she started to cry." Dash said slightly worried.

"She'll be fine. My girl just needs to get it all out. Cry, booze up, and have a few flings, the standard break up process." Valerie said covering Sam with a blanket.

"Just no scandals. I'm so overwhelmed." Paulina exclaimed.

"Yes that's why you came without notice and took over my house." Valerie said rolling her eyes.

"I came because I knew Sam would be here and I was right. Kind of. We still need to release a statement." Paulina said staring at Sam.

"Looks like that will have to wait." Valerie said trying to organize a bit of Paulina's mess.

"Do not touch anything! I have it all sort out based on level of fire. Dash, could you pick up Natalia from my mom's and maybe take her for the day?" Paulina said. Natalia was their seven year old daughter. When Paulina got pregnant in high school, everyone sort of expected it. What they didn't expect was to see Dash and Paulina truly step up and become good students and even better parents. Dash nodded and headed out the door after saying goodbye.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Paulina said.

"Not sure. But I'll have the alcohol ready for when she does." Valerie said walking towards her wine rack. Paulina got back on the phone to speak with more reporters.

* * *

Tucker went up to Danny's old room and saw him in bed. Danny immediately felt his presence and sat up.

"Are you here to get my side of the story?" Danny asked somewhat monotone.

"Something like that." Tucker said taking a seat at the desk chair.

"Well its everything she said but probably 100 times worse." Danny said.

"So you fell out of love then?" Tucker asked sarcastically.

"Stop you know that's not it." Danny said.

Tucker got up and sat next to his buddy, "nothing else makes sense. All of a sudden you just want different things out of life? That wasn't you before."

"Exactly. Its me now. Is that hard to understand?" Danny said irritated.

"What I don't understand is why you refuse to be happy. You have everything you could ever want and then turn your back on it all. Its crazy." Tucker said angrily.

"Look Tuck, worry about getting your life together and stay out of mine. Don't you have a campaign to run or some tech to date?" Danny said turning his back on Tucker.

Tucker got up from the bed, "Lets talk again when you aren't all kinds of emotional. Yes I envy what you have sometimes but I'm doing damn well for myself." he said before walking out.

The door slammed and Danny began to cry into the pillow.

* * *

Sam got up and dragged herself into the kitchen to find Valerie and Paulina there on the phone. She still felt tipsy but not as drunk as she had been earlier. Sam managed to wrap a blanket around her to shield her from the light and got ingredients for cereal. Eventually Paulina and Valerie got off the phone and just stared at the little energy the girl in the blanket had.

"So nice of you to join us. I've been putting out your fires all day." Paulina said.

"Well that is your job Pauly, I pay you." Sam said irritated.

"Well damn can I get paid too?" Valerie said chucking. She poured the milk for Sam who had been struggling.

Sam began to laugh and Paulina stared at her.

"I'm sorry, its just you're one of those people." Sam said.

"Ugh let me guess shallow?" Paulina said rolling her eyes.

"No, you just make me feel like a kid again. Sorry, yes you've been putting out fires. Thank you. Just put out some generic statement about how we grew up or whatever." Sam said.

"Is that what happened?" Valerie asked.

"Yes to some extent. I rather not talk about it. " Sam said trying to eat her cereal and then realizing that she didn't want it. Sam put it aside and Paulina began to munch on it while Valerie poured her a glass of wine.

"Do we need a girls night out?" Valerie asked while hugging her friend. Sam just nodded.

"With all that paparazzi? No way. Ohh we should have a slumber party!" Paulina exclaimed.

Sam smiled, in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that these girls would be her friends, and yet here they were.

* * *

Danny looked up at his childhood bedroom and realized it was just another shrine of his relationship with Sam. Their pictures were everywhere, every thing reminded him of her and just wanted it to stop. If even for a minute. He sighed, this would be so much more harder than he thought. He always knew that his life wouldn't be normal, but he always believed that he would be able to keep some aspects of living a normal life. He could still remembering the day Clockwork told him, it had been right before everything else happened.

 _Flashback_

 _Danny rushed into Clockwork's tower with a huge smile on his face. "Sorry for being late I..."_

 _Clockwork interrupted in the form of an old man, "I know why you are tardy, but it is unacceptable. Especially for a king. You have new powers you need to control and absolutely no time to waste."_

 _"Yea sorry about that. Sam and I just found out..." Danny began to say before being interrupted again._

 _"Yes the watchers warned of a great distraction coming your way. I must tell you that it will be impossible to continue your training if you aren't committed." Clockwork said now in the shape of a baby._

 _"The ghost zone is in peace with the human world. Tucker, Sam and I have done a pretty decent job of keeping everyone protected on both sides. Why is all this training necessary? The last ghost king napped for like a thousand years." Danny said._

 _"He ruled with an iron fist and was put away for a thousand years by ancient ghosts. I do not want you to share his fate." Clockwork said._

 _"Well isn't that why the watchers thought I'd be a good leader? Because my humanity keeps my morality in check?" Danny asked a little nervous._

 _"The watchers view your humanity as weak and wanted to end you. I pleaded for you to be spared. Please do not make me regret that. Your will power must become stronger, your emotions mustn't overtake you, you must have a strong grasp of what it is to be a ruler." Clockwork said and then paused, "you humanity will not last you forever."_

Danny jolted up not even realizing that he had been asleep. Though he enjoyed little things like falling asleep, it reminded him he was human. If not forever then at least for now.


End file.
